The present invention relates to a system for processing print jobs in a network, comprising a plurality of client stations adapted to submit print jobs, and at least one printing device comprising a control unit and a printer, the control unit comprising storage means for storing print jobs submitted to the printing device.
In various applications of systems of this type it is important to submit account information with the print job. This account information specifies information related to the print job, such as the user, the project, the phase of the project, whether the print can be billed, remarks, etc. In the known systems the account information is added to the job ticket. Generally, this allows the user to add only limited account information. Many printing devices are adapted to understand various formats of job tickets. If in a system of the above-mentioned type account information is to be added to the job ticket, this means that all ticket formats that are supported by the printing device must be adapted to accommodate the addition of account information. Moreover, adding account information to print jobs having a job ticket, requires modifying the existing job ticket to insert the account information, which is rather cumbersome.